


With Love,

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [12]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna is determined, F/F, penpals to romantic interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Like most children Anna had believed most faithfully in the postman’s ability to deliver a letter anywhere.  If it was a letter it could be delivered, no matter if it was a letter to her aunt in Corona or all the way to the North Pole to Santa Claus.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	With Love,

Like most children Anna had believed most faithfully in the postman’s ability to deliver a letter anywhere. If it was a letter it could be delivered, no matter if it was a letter to her aunt in Corona or all the way to the North Pole to Santa Claus. So when she was seven she decided that she wanted a penpal she didn't really consider what else was needed. Such as a name, she didn’t know their name yet so she wrote up a letter and only addressed it to ‘My Future Penpal’ and dropped it into the mailbox. The whole bit with stamps and addresses didn’t quite click until much later. She trusted the mailman would know the way.

Normally, this would have been a simple memory, a lesson in how the post actually worked after she found the undelivered letter returned. But for some reason that day, it didn’t go so normally. When her letter was picked up and taken to the post office it was lost and somehow got lost enough to go somewhere else entirely.

Elsewhere, a letter made its way to the Royal Castle of Arendelle. Through another completely unrelated and only mostly contrived means, the letter came into the possession of one Elsa of Arendelle.

The letter had happened to arrive at a pivotal moment in the girl’s life. Recently she had nearly lost a pet cat to her magics. The poor feline had been ‘cured’ albeit with a new white tail, and placed in the stables. It was against her parent’s wishes, but she had almost killed the poor cat; how could she risk it again?

But a letter was not touching someone, and if they were far off enough they wouldn’t be bothered by her magic. What really decided it was the fact that the girl had written about school. Elsa loved learning and she wanted to know why this Anna hated math.

So she too wrote a letter then snuck it into the Courier’s bag. Thus it was sent via Courier who somehow lost it on his route without ever knowing he had it.

And somehow a correspondence was born in the years since.

Dearest Anna,

~~It has been quite a few years since we started writing these letters. I know we-~~ How have you been lately? ~~I have been lonel~~ You were right about the castle being more easily managed by delegating. ~~See, you’re pretty and smart.~~ Bringing Gerda in on the management meetings has however led to some interesting subjects. ~~She still has been bothering me to find out who~~ Honestly I almost could not keep myself from laughing, imagining you there with me looking all amused at being right. I did not know the Lord Protector Sigurd cared quite so much about the quality of cloth. ~~Now he is gently askin~~ However the two are now thick as thieves. I know he is the one rearranging my meetings to give me a reprive and Gerda is the culprit for the cakes. ~~I love you.~~ I blame you. 

However now that I have so much free time, ~~would it be possible to visit~~ , I plan on relaxing some. Like you requested, yes. Maybe I can get the cook to make one of those recipes you sent; one of the tamer ones. ~~I wish you were here to try them with me.~~ Which of course means Chocolate Chip cookies along with a taste test. I still have not forgiven you for the Tres Leche. ~~Yes I have, do not fret.~~ You could have warned me it was so soggy! 

Now that I have bored you with my day, how has yours fared? Have you solved the issue with the teacher yet? I am glad that you liked my book recommendations and want to know more. ~~Recently however I find my mind going to poetry~~ My old tutor was quite surprised about the visit, but I have ‘picked his brain’ as requested and included my findings as a separate list. It is good that you are taking your education so much more seriously. ~~However would it not be the time to travel? Arendelle is nice this time of year.~~ Although why you have already spent so much time learning while you dislike it so I can not make heads or tails of. 

~~With Love,~~  
~~Forever yours,~~  
Sincerely,

Elsa of Arendelle

Elsa looked at her words and with a sigh put another rough draft aside. Ignoring the dried ink stains on her fingers she blindly reached for another sheet of parchment.. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what she wanted to say. Even with the aid of the written word and all the time in the world to write it down. She had rewritten the letter about four times, cutting it shorter and shorter each time. It wasn’t like Anna was interested in all the going ons of her day to day life. However, she had promised to write daily, just like Anna had.

She looked at her rough draft again, confirming that she had edited it to her satisfaction. Maybe she should use something other than ‘Dearest’? No, she had finally worked up to using that for the past month. It wouldn’t do to slide backwards now. She picked up her fountain pen, and dipped it into her inkwell.

Only to realize it had run dry. A small upset, but one more easily resolved. This had happened enough times before so she knew she had a spare somewhere in her desk.

“Your Majesty?” The voice drifted from the door. Elsa turned, her shoulders easing when she noticed the Royal Steward, Kai. “I have a letter for you.”

Almost immediately she smiled, growing radiant. She took the letter and turned back to her desk. Her letter opener, a small dull blade, was snatched up and put to work. In but a moment she had pulled out the letter and… her happiness died slowly as realization dawned. 

“Oh, one of my… suitors.” She reviewed it quickly, something about her beauty obvious attempts at flattery. Something, something about attending a concert with him. 

“Yes, Ma’am. Is there a response you eould like sent?” The letter was added to a disconcertingly growing pile. Had all of these princes turned their attention straight to marriage after the age of adventures ended or what? Anna would probably laugh herself silly reading the… purple prose of some of these. She considered a response. She didn't really want to go, but it would be rude just to slam the door in his face.

“Would there be conflict with any of my other appointments?”

“I could inform him that your meeting with your Aunt takes precedence with the utmost sincere sympathy.” God bless him. 

“Thank you Kai, for understanding.”

Meanwhile, far away in a place not so far distant was another woman agonizing over words. Her fingers were carefully gliding over the pages of a book, tracing a family tree. In her other hand was a history book, dense with the kind of detail and care only a full-time scholar could manage. It was a history about a small nordic country that had been folded into Norway. Not the usual fare of an art student.

It had been a task and a half to pinpoint the country, and even more to get some details that weren’t completely lost to time. The latter half of Arendelle’s history was just almost non-existent. As usual the book lost detail after a certain point in history but this book had the best clues she could find. Well, besides going out herself and digging them up in the field. Which was tempting, oh so tempting at this point. 

“I still don’t know why you are so certain about all of this.” Kristoff was leaning backwards in his chair, trying very unsuccessfully to maintain an interest in 18th century history. He had none of the fervor that Anna seemed able to call up at will for the musty old books about a place she only knew in letters.

Anna looked up from her book, taking a few moments to allow reality to reassert itself. Then she sleepily said at her companion, “If you aren’t going to help go do something helpful. Like grab me a cup of coffee.” 

“Sven, if I wasn’t being helpful now, would I think to be helpful later?” The dog rose his head, tilting it as his tail started to wag at his name. Kristoff sighed, putting his book down. “Cinnamon twist with a double shot espresso, a shot of caramel, chocolate with enough whipped cream to choke you?”

“It’s like you know me.” Anna turned back to the book, her hand reaching idly for a pen that Kristoff pushed into her reach. He should probably grab some food while he was out, give Sven a quick walk too. She wouldn’t notice his absence until he brought the coffee back anyway. 

It wasn’t even an hour when Anna got interrupted again, this time by her RA. 

“Wha?” Anna blinked, looking up at Ella who stood at the door of her room. Ella was an oddball that fit right into the university. Blonde with an old style of speech she got along better with the nuns next door then her little community of college chicks. Not that she let that keep her from managing to corral the lot of them into game night once a week.

“The librarian tried to call you, she managed to get those books you needed.”

“Hallelujah, lead me to the light.” She was going to pinpoint exactly when Elsa was. She didn’t care if it involved writing a bloody thesis, it was gonna happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually one of those I can see expanding into a mutlichapter fic. If I could figure out a plot that adds up to more then 'pining about each other with so much time between them'. 
> 
> Penny's idea of the letters just stopping was vetoed. You're welcome.


End file.
